Integrated circuits (ICs) may include various components for use in applications such as optical sensing applications. One such component is an operational amplifier (op-amp) that has positive and negative input terminals. An ideal op-amp has no input offset voltage. In other words, the positive and negative input terminals are balanced so that connecting the two terminals to one another results in a zero output. Practically however, a finite offset exists due to imperfections in the op-amp itself and/or environmental factors such as heat that may affect op-amp performance. This offset may affect the performance of an optical sensing application. Accordingly, improvements are needed to address op-amp offset in optical sensing applications.